Old friends, New feelings
by stargirlie5656
Summary: Monica's coming out of her hardest breakup. Will she see an old friend in a new light? C/M
1. Default Chapter

Old Friend, New Feelings  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm not sure if it's going to be any good. I'll see how my reviews turn out after the first chapter. Also, I don't really seem to have the paragraph thing down, so if I do it wrong somehow, please inform me how to do it right!  
  
The Briefing: Monica is living with Rachel, she and Richard have just broken up. For those of you who haven't seen the episode, they broke up because Richard didn't want kids, and Monica couldn't have babies with someone who wasn't really into it. Joey and Chandler live across the hall and aren't seeing anyone. Rachel is still seeing Ross who lives wherever he lived in the third season and so is Phoebe. You'll figure the rest out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS. I am not trying to make money off of it. Please do not sue me. My life's savings is two dollars.  
  
Chapter One  
Monica lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't feel like ever coming out again. She had broken her own heart and someone else's and didn't feel like her life could ever be the same again. How could she have broken it off with him? He was the only one she had seen a future with, the only one she had ever loved. How could she have ended it because of something he was less than 100 percent enthusiastic about.  
  
Monica sat up and wondered if she was too picky when it came to guys. She smiled, knowing it wasn't true. In fact, one of her little bickers with Richard was that she was a little "lax" when it came to guys, but Richard was understanding and sweet about that, and now she had lost him. Immediately the tears started filling her eyes.  
  
Rachel, her roommate entered the room. She looked at Monica and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mon , come on, this has to stop, or at least get better. You haven't seen the sunshine or a guy for a month. Personally I don't know how you've lived this long!"  
  
Monica shook her head. She didn't feel like going out and facing the gang. Usually her five friends comforted her in time of loss, but this time was different. They knew what she'd lost, but couldn't possibly understand. They'd never loved someone like she loved Richard.  
  
"Rach," she said slowly "I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean, I couldn't bear to bring your positive attitudes down. I mean, look at me, I can't even look at a phone without thinking of him..remembering"  
  
Rachel saw her friend on the verge of tears and sat down next to her. "Mon, he's feeling the same way, Chandler ran into him at the store the other day. He said some interesting stuff about you."  
  
Monica smiled "Really? What did he say?"  
  
"I don't know, Chandler wouldn't tell us, maybe you should go ask him."  
With those words Monica ran out of the room. Rachel smirked and followed her. Monica had always been gullible and the recent breakup hadn't changed her a bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross was at Joey and Chandler's, watching the big basketball game and worrying about Monica.  
  
"Dude, do you think she's ever coming out? I mean Richard was like her boyfriend and she liked him and stuff" Joey pointed out  
  
"Really Jo? She liked him? And here I was thinking it was all an eight month fling" Chandler was nervous, and it showed in his sarcasm. He wondered how Rachel was doing with Monica. As much as he hated tricking Monica like this, he was desperate. They all were.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and Monica bounded in.  
  
"Chandler? Chandler? WHERE'S CHANDLER?" she demanded.  
  
Chandler turned around in his armchair with a sigh. It was going to be so hard to let her down like this. "Is someone looking for me?" he asked, feigning surprise.  
  
Monica was too excited to hear about her ex to acknowledge his teasing. " What did he say Chandler? Did he say he missed me? What was he buying? Does he look good? Was it--------" She was promptly cut off by the gang expressing their joy at seeing her. Almost at once she was swept away in their conversations and catching up. She gave Chandler a glance that said he wasn't off the hook yet.  
  
Rachel walked slowly over to Chandler. "What are we going to do?" she asked Chandler.  
  
"Rach, you always make things worse than they are. She'll forgive us. I think.." Chandlers voice faltered as Monica made her way over to them.  
  
"So what did he say?" Chandler suddenly felt like running away. He knew that he was about to hurt her, and Monica was so vulnerable. He looked at Rachel and she nodded.  
  
"Actually Monica, he. he got over you. He was with another woman." Chandler looked away, unable to meet her hurting gaze. He hoped this lie would help her finally get on with her life, no matter how much it hurt her now.  
  
AN: Okay, it's really bad, but if I get even one good review I'll continue it. Besides, later there's going to be some pairing up, I just had to get through the beginning first. Anyway please review! 


	2. Monica's birthday dinner

Old Friends, New Feelings AN: Yay! I got a review! Thank you Lindsay ( . You can expect a lot of chapters this week, but not so many in the following because I have camp where there's no computer. Grrrr.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, I do not want to own it. I'd rather just rot my brains out watching it  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monica stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a few weeks since the bad news, and she was starting to get better. When Chandler told her he'd seen Richard with another girl, she had felt her heart plummet to her stomach.  
  
Monica smiled now, thinking of how stupid she had been. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to date, and everyone rebounds differently, she'd just thought that Richard was different then "the guys". The ones that hurt you, or screwed you over without looking back.  
  
She was finally over him. Well not over him, but over thinking about him twenty-four seven. Her friends had helped her, but not as much as her strong nature. Growing up with Judy had toughened her for things like this.  
  
Giving her hair one final stroke, Monica rose. She was going out to dinner with the gang tonight to celebrate her birthday. She had wanted to do something small, but they had insisted on a fancy evening, saying that she never got a fancy party.  
  
"That's because I like to cook my own birthday meals. Then I get what I want" she had insisted, but they refused to back down, and here she was in her short red skirt and a long sleeved black shirt with a built in red undershirt sticking up over the sweetheart neckline.  
  
She sighed and braced herself for a long evening with Rachel trying to pair her up. Since Rachel and Ross were still very much in love, Rachel was living through Monica, setting her up with all the cute guys she herself couldn't flirt with.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~At the resteraunt!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Chandler squirmed while Monica opened Joey's stuffed dog. The rest of their group had given Monica such casual gifts, and Chandler wondered why he had ever bought her the necklace she was reaching for right now. It seemed way too formal, and he wondered what she would think.  
  
The remains of their dinner lay before them, Monica had certainly got over her post-break up anorexia, for in front of her lay the bones of the flank steak she's had for dinner, stripped clean of all its meat.  
  
She was unwrapping it now and Chandler couldn't bear to watch. He finally raised his eyes just as she saw the present. He caught the amazed look on her face as she glanced towards him, open mouthed.  
  
"Chandler, oh my god, it's beautiful! I thought we were just doing casual gifts!" she exclaimed  
  
"Yah, well, I saw it in some store and I thought you would like it." He had always been a bad liar. In truth, he had spent hours looking for the perfect gift. He knew she'd be missing Richard, and he had hoped this would make up for it. Plus, he had just gotten his paycheck when he went shopping.  
  
"And what store was that?" inquired Rachel.  
  
Chandler sighed, he knew he was going to be asked this question. "Umm, Tiffany's." He muttered quietly, ignoring the collective gasp that fell upon the gang.  
  
"Chandler, my half birthday's coming up and I only want casual" Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"Way to make us look bad man" Joey said, glancing at his large stuffed dog."  
  
The teasing went on for the rest of the night. It wasn't so bad this time however, because Chandler wasn't leading it. What he did deserved so much worse, and Chandler saw how bad his friends were at his "job".  
  
He ended up sharing a cab home with Monica. He had a funny feeling that Rachel, Joey, Ross, and Phoebe had planned this and knew that Mon was thinking the same thing but neither of them voiced their opinions.  
  
"Chandler." Monica was the first to speak. " I really love the necklace, it's beautiful." She said, handling it nervously. "But why did you spend so much on me?"  
  
"First of all, it's not the necklace that's beautiful, you make it beautiful, secondly, it was on sale, and last but not least, I thought you would need some cheering up tonight" He smiled at her. He knew how she felt, he had lost somebody he'd loved also, just not for as long.  
  
It was different with Monica, he knew that, she had broken it off with Richard, while Kathy had cheated on him. They were two totally different breakups, yet the feelings both encountered had been similar.  
  
Monica smiled back at him, and his heart did what seemed like a belly flop. "Probably had too much salt on my fries" he thought, dismissing the weird feelings. They rode the rest of the way back laughing and talking about the weeks new blockbuster hit Shrek. (AN: sorry, I had to put that in, Shrek is the best movie ever!) @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#Later, in Monica and Rachel's apartment#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Monica flopped down on her bed smiling and clutching the stuffed dog. She had had a great time tonight. Her friends were really great and she had loved her presents. Espicially a certain necklace with a heart charm and her initials on it. She had to hand it to Chandler, he was good at picking presents.  
  
Chandler, just thinking about him made her smile even brighter. They had become closer than ever and she could feel a special bond between them. It wasn't love though, that she was sure of. Kind of.  
  
She couldn't be feeling anything for him, he was her best friend. They had both just gotten out of big relationships. No, she decided, they were just best friends, and sometimes best friends share a bond closer then love. She got into her pajamas and fell asleep anticipating another fun day with him and the gang.  
  
AN: Okay, well it was a little longer chapter this time, but still nothing huge. I think I'm going to stick to short chapters. Do you think things are moving too fast? PLEASE read and review!!!! 


	3. Author's note!

Hey everyone this is just an author's note to let everyone know what's going on. First of all I'm so embarrassed because I had no anonymous reviews checked. I fixed that now so you don't have to sign in to review. I'm going to be at Marine World all day, so the next chapter won't come out until night and it might not make much sense since (he he) I'm going to be writing it in lines and things. Now, this story is going to be a Monica and Chandler hookup, but I was wondering whether you wanted to see anyone else hook up or break up (Rachel and Ross, Phoebe and Joey, etc.) Anyway, check back round 8 Pacific Time and the new chapter will be yours :P LeeAnn 


	4. A day at the theme park

Old Friends, New Feelings AN: Hello, my dedicated readers (all both of you lol). Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday but Marine World took more out of me then I thought! Anyway, here it is now! Enjoy. Oh yeah, Marine World and Great America are both amusement parks in California. I realize that the gang is in New York, but I decided to write about these theme parks because I know them better. Sorry if it bugs you! And thanks for all the nice reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not really own Friends. I just own it in my dreams along with a 2002 Silver Honda 2-door and Dance, Dance revolution (my latest obsession). I don't own Marine World or Great America either.  
Chapter 3  
Ross smiled as he walked up the five flights of stairs that led to his friend's apartments. He had managed to get six tickets to Marine World from his work's lottery. None of the Paliontologists were interested in them, they all wanted the new Fossil Finder 500.  
  
"Oh well" thought Ross "Their loss, our gain." His friends, especially Joey, were going to be so excited. It was worth giving up his chance to win the Fossil Finder 500.  
  
There were other reasons too. Like the fact that Ross felt that he was often ignored by the group. Or, more simply he was boring. The others all brought their own unique qualities to their gang: Chandler, with his constant jokes; Rachel, with her obvious grace and beauty; Monica's amazing food and her ability to always be there when you needed her; and Joey and Phoebe with their special way of thinking which some people would call stupid, but their friends knew better.  
  
Ross grimaced, he was definitely inferior to his friends. In fact, if he wasn't Monica's brother or the lucky guy who Rachel had fallen for he might have left the group involuntarily a long time ago.  
  
Absorbed in his thoughts, Ross didn't realize how close he was to the apartment until he was nose to nose with the door. He smiled, it was finally his chance to shine. He reached out to open the door.  
  
"Hey guys, Gue---" he began, but he was immediately interrupted by Monica.  
  
"Ross! Ross! Guess what?! Chandlers work gave us season passes to Great America, isn't that cool!" she exclaimed happily, not knowing the impact of her rushed words.  
  
"Honey? Isn't that great?" questioned Rachel, seeing the look on Ross's face.  
  
"Yah..great," he answered, creastfallen. "When are we going?"  
  
"Tommorow baby!" exclaimed Joey, as excited as Ross thought he would be.  
"Okay, great, well I'm gonna go now, I need my rest. Bye everyone, and I love you Rach!" with that he quickly exited.  
  
"But but you just got here!" Rachel said, confused. Her words were lost among cries of good bye from the friends.  
  
"What was up with him?" asked Chandler.  
  
"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately. But he's right, we all need to get some sleep so we can have fun on the rides tomorrow." Phoebe pointed out and they all got up and filed to their nice warm beds.  
  
)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)The Next Day)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$  
  
"I don't know why you girls insist on wearing flip flops to a theme park. We're going to be walking at least a mile and they're going to fly off on roller coasters!" Ross grumbled as he drove their rented van. They had decided not to take cabs, as they would be too expensive, and borrowed a van instead.  
  
"Ross, how many times do I have to tell you, they're sandals, not flip flops OR thongs" Monica insisted, looking at Joey for the last part. She couldn't believe how crabby Ross had been all day.  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked up from his Playboy.  
  
"Calm down Joey, they're talking about shoes, not underwear." Chandler informed him  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look guys! We're here!" Phoebe shouted, pointing to Top Gun's black tracks.  
  
"Finally! And what good timing too, I just got done with my toenails" Rachel said. The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
After parking, the gang traipsed up to the theme park like they owned the place. Right after they got through the gates, Phoebe stopped them.  
  
"Right well, since the rides go in groups of two, we need to split up. How about me and Joey, Rachel and Ross, and Monica and Chandler?" There was no objection from the group who had expected this pairing.  
  
"Pheebs can we plllleeease go now? I want to go on the Sponge Bob ride!"  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll meet you guys at the entrance at 11:00, but don't go on any roller coasters yet! Save that for the end of the day!" she yelled.  
  
Monica chuckled, she knew Phoebe would want to be with Joey. She bet they would have gone on half the rides by 11.  
  
"Right, well, Ross and I are going to head towards the arcade. He promised to bu.err win me a teddy bear. See you later Mon!" Monica and Chandler watched them retreat.  
  
"Okay, it obviously pained them to leave us on our own." He said, watching the two pairs sprint in opposite directions  
  
Monica giggled "So, what ride do you want to go on?"  
  
" Well, I heard that they have some pretty good water rides here, but you probably don't want to ride those, you don't have a bathing suit on.."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Monica stripped off her t-shirt. Underneath there was a red and white flowered bikini. "I'm always ready for water rides"  
  
By eleven, Monica and Chandler had gone on the two log rides twice and the roaring rapids three times. They were soaked, but happy as they laughed and joked their way to the entrance.  
  
The other four were already there, laughing and joking. It was the perfect friend moment.  
  
Suddenly a photographer came up to them and snapped their picture and asked them if they would have a problem being on the brochure. Of course they said no, so the photographer gave them each a free copy of the picture. Then they all went off to ride the roller coasters, which was pretty much the only reason they were there anyway.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*On the way home*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
Monica smiled. It had been a perfect day. Even Ross had loosened up and had fun. She was so excited for a whole season of this.  
  
The pairings were perfect too. She and Chandler had had a great time getting wet and laughing and cracking jokes. He was great, and she was glad she had him for a best friend.  
  
Monica felt herself begin to nod off and fell asleep on Chandler's lap. Chandler looked down on her.  
  
"She's beautiful" Chandler was surprised to think this. He had only thought two other people were beautiful in his life, his mother and Laura Croft. But looking down at Monica, beautiful was the only description. Well not the only one. Funny, sweet, amazing. Those fit in there too. He was so lucky to have a best friend like her.  
  
AN: Okay, so it's finally up! I'm sorry it took so long. I think this is the best chapter I've written so far, at least the beginning was. I don't really know where this story is going, but hopefully I'll figure it out before it ends ( Read and Review please! 


	5. Ice Cream and a movie

Old Friends, New Feelings Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.  
  
AN: Okay guys this is the last chapter for a while. I won't be back from my friends cabin/camp/camping until a week from Sunday! I'm sorry! I MIGHT have a chapter up this Sunday afternoon but don't count on it!  
  
Chapter 4  
Monica jogged into Central Perk, ignoring all the male heads that turned at her jogging suit. She didn't have any interest in dating yet, she had her friends, and that was all she needed for right now.  
  
Or was it? She had become close with all of her friends throughout her breakup with Richard, but she knew she could turn to a certain one for anything. Chandler had been so understanding, and she knew he would always be there for her.  
  
She wasn't really sure how she felt about him though, there were some times where she just wanted to lean in and kiss him, but she didn't think it was love, just attraction. And she wasn't about to ruin a great friendship with something as silly as attraction.  
  
"Hey Rach! I'll have a coffee! Where's Ross?" Monica always talked non-stop after a jog, it made her feel so energized.  
  
"I don't know Mon, I thought he was over at your guys' place. Do you want sugar or cream?"  
  
"Hmm that's weird, he told me he was over at your house, I wonder what he's doing?" Monica answered  
  
Just at that moment, Ross walked in and gave Rachel a kiss. " Hey honey, you'll never guess what I got!"  
  
"Hey to you too Ross." Monica was still uncomfortable with her friend's public displays of affections. Although they had been together for over two years, Monica was still anxious about them breaking it off and splitting their perfect group into two.  
  
"Sorry Mon, anyway guess what? I got promoted! I get to teach college paleontology classes now!" Ross was obviously excited " Isn't that great? I get to teach the next generations of paleontologist all the tricks".  
  
"Like what? How to dig with a shovel instead of the toothbrushes and such they usually use?" Chandler retorted as he entered and took a seat next to Monica who stood up and declared she needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
After watching her disappear to the back of the shop, Chandler turned to the group. "Hey guys, don't you think Monica's been acting, I don't know, a little. weird lately? Like she's been avoiding well. me?" Chandler's voice faltered at the blank looks on his friend's faces.  
  
"I haven't noticed anything. Maybe it's just around you?" Rachel answered, confused.  
  
"Why why why? Is she mad at me? Has she told you anything?" Chandler immediately panicked. He cared for Monica deeply, and if she got hurt because of him he didn't know what he would do. " I'm going to go read my journ.. Err try to remember what I did to make her so mad." He left, just as Monica walked in.  
  
"Hey guys! Where did Chandler go?" She inquired. Rachel and Ross exchanged glances.  
  
"He had to leave. Mon, are you mad at him? Because he thinks you are and it's making him really upset." Ross asked.  
  
"Me? Mad at Chandler? No!!! Of course I'm not, he's never done anything to hurt me." Monica was startled to hear that Chandler thought she was mad at him. He was her closest friend she couldn't imagine her life without out him!  
  
"Well, he feels like your avoiding him" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to go invite him to a movie and ice cream. I can't believe he thought I was mad at him!" With that Monica was gone  
  
Five minutes later she was ringing his doorbell. He came to the door with a spiral bound notebook in hand.  
  
"Monica!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Chandler, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight and then maybe go out for ice cream tonight" Monica asked, studying Chandler's face to see if he was surprised, but he was so good at masking his emotions that Monica was convinced Rachel and Ross had misheard.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tonight!" Chandler shut the door quickly, he had suddenly had an urge to kiss her and wasn't sure if he could resist.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$At the Ice cream parlor*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Monica and Chandler had been sitting at the ice cream parlor 4 hours when the topic somehow swung around to relationships.  
  
Monica was surprised that Chandler was so confident telling her about past relationships, as if they didn't hurt him at all and she told him this.  
  
"Well, you know why it doesn't bother me right? Because I was never really in love with any of those people" he informed her "You're lucky you've found people who made you feel like that" Monica nodded. Somehow he always pointed out the details she missed.  
  
Finally, the ice cream store closed. Chandler and Monica walked back to the apartment.  
  
"Well, good night I guess, I'll see you in another 3 hours" he laughed.  
  
"Good night" she said giggling and she was just about to walk through the door when Chandler stopped her.  
  
"Monica, wait" She stopped and turned around. He walking briskly towards her and wasted no time in placing a gentle kiss on the lips. She responded almost immediately, placing her hands around his waist. Chandler felt like fireworks were exploding inside of him, filling him with exhilaration.  
  
After a minute or so, Monica broke it off, took one long look in his eyes, and ran into her apartment, leaving Chandler staring wistfully at her.  
  
AN: Haha, aren't I evil? Now you have to wait until a week from Sunday to find out the rest. Please read and review, I'm hoping for at least 15 by the time I get back 


	6. Thoughts

Old Friends, New Feelings  
  
AN: I know, it has been a loooong time. But I have been busy (not really) and I thought this story really sucked. Now, reading over it, I realized it hasn't been THAT bad, and I'm going to try to start it back up again. I don't know how much time I'll have to update it, with softball, volleyball, schoolwork, and soccer, but we'll see. Plus, I write in a completely different style now. So, I'll add this last chapter, see how it goes, and then go from there.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it by now, you never will  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As soon as she had closed the door, Monica sank down to the floor, leaning against it. She had no idea what was going on. It was as if that one kiss had twisted her whole mind around and she had trouble even standing up.  
  
Of course it had felt good, amazing even, but it was Chandler! Her friend, the one who people always thought was gay, the one who's toe she had once cut off for god's sake! He was the joker, the entertainer of the group. She had never imagined the possibility of him being more.  
  
But yet, after that kiss, the image of going back to being just friends was even harder to picture.   
Chandler stared at the door, amazed. He didn't know what had just come over him. For once in his life, he was speechless. Even if other people had witnessed the event, he wouldn't have had a joke to crack. That kiss had awoken every emotion inside him, hidden since his parent's divorce. And she had done that  
  
He felt like an idiot for scaring her off. He should have done or said something. They needed to work this out, he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing... what she had meant by that kiss, whether it had reflected his own feelings, what she wanted to do about this.  
  
He raised his hand to knock just as the door opened.  
  
AN: I know it's really short. I just need feedback on it. If I get enough interest then the next chapter will be much longer 


	7. A very late night

Old Friends, New Feelings  
  
AN: Wow. Ok, thank you all for the reviews! I am going to continue on with this story. One thing I must ask you: please don't quit reading it based on this chapter. This chapter is awful (sorry) and I didn't even get what I wanted into it. So, hopefully, if I post this tonight, get this part off my chest, then the next chapter (which I promise will be 10x better) will come easier. Once again, I am very sorry. At least I got a chapter up. Oh yeah, and about the whole Ross thing. I hate that twist in the story now, but there's no going back now. So, I'll write it begrudgingly and please be gentle with me on that. Other than that, review and be brutally honest (I'm expecting it with this chapter)  
  
Oh yes, and remember that I am evil.  
  
Chapter Six  
Gunther sighed and shook his head. The four friends were the only people left in the shop, and they had just ordered another cup of coffee. They'd looked so happy, so carefree, that he didn't have the heart to tell them the shop had officially closed an hour ago.  
  
Racher and Ross were on the couch, with his arm around her neck. A little bit away from them sat Joey, and Phoebe was seated comfortably on the red armchair. They were deep in conversation, and every now and then laughter would erupt.  
  
During these times, it became evident how much the gang missed their in-house jester. There was hint of worry, too since the gang thought the two, after reconciling, would stop by.  
  
Finally at eleven, the gang decided to give Gunther a break and leave. But they soon realized that sleep was not going to happen any time soon with fourteen cups of coffee still digesting. They decided to take a walk. Even though New York is dangerous at night, they were hardly likely to get mugged with two strong men accompanying them. And if they did, Rachel and Phoebe had been taking self defense courses, so the four of them could easily take the criminal out.  
  
At around four, freezing cold but still laughing, the friends decided to retire. Since it was so late, Phoebe and Ross decided they would spend the night at Rachel's, Ross in Rachel's room and Phoebe on the couch. So, together, they began the long climb.  
  
To their astonishment, the first thing they saw when they turned down the hall was Chandler. He seemed to be absorbed in thought, and, while they watched curiously, lifted his hand to knock. At the same instant, the door swung open and Monica peek out curiously  
  
"Hey guys!" Rachel exclaimed, "Sorry we missed you at the Coffeehouse, but we stayed pretty late. Where were you?"  
Both Monica and Chandler jumped involuntarily at the sound of her voice  
  
"Umm, hey Rach! We caught a ten o'clock movie, and the Coffeehouse was closed by the time we got there, so we just went for ice cream." Monica felt like she was making excuses, but she had no idea why.  
  
"In fact, we were just looking for you, that's why I was in the hall." Now Chandler joined in, just as bemused as Monica.  
  
"Really? Since when do you knock" inquired Phoebe curiously.  
  
Chandler couldn't help it. His sarcastic side got the better of him, just like any other awkward situation. "Since now apparently, anyways, we should get to bed. It's four o' clock on a Thursday morning, and everyone but Joey has to get up early tomorrow. Let's sleep."  
  
The group saw the sense in his word, and each retired to their beds. The coffee must have worn off, since four of them fell asleep right away.  
  
Only Chandler and Monica lay in different beds, unable to sleep. Instead, they both looked up at the ceiling, wondering.  
  
So, there it is. I promise I'll have it updated within a week, and if not, get on AIM and yell at me. Lilshootngstar01. Thank you for reading 


End file.
